Handle with Care
Handle with Care is the sixth episode of the Fifth Season and ninty-fifth episode of the series. Summary INDESTRUCTIBLE — Silas happily announces his new goal to and , but they are skeptical when he promises to accomplish one important task in return for their help. Qetsiyah confidently tells about her next move, then realizes that Silas has managed to outsmart her. A desperate discovers a new and unexpected consequence of becoming human again, and realizes she needs a new place to stay. In exchange for a spot in the dorm room, she offers to show how to get answers from Dr. Maxfield. is touched by ’s strength and determination to stand by her. Finally, Damon is stunned when he figures out the secret to Qetsiyah’s plan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield * Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah Guest Cast * Shaun Sipos as Aaron * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman Co-Starring *Jacinte Blankenship as the waitress *Dean West as Kristof *Kyle Russel Clements as Rene Quotes :Silas: "Today after 2,000 years, I finally get to die." :Silas: "Did you want me to pinky swear?" :Silas: "Men only, you're staying here!" :Elena: "Is he joking? You're bringing my friend back from the dead, I'm coming." Trivia *Silas took the Cure, causing him to become a warlock again. *Qetsiyah tortures Elena to blackmail Damon into killing Silas. *We see how powerful Silas was as a warlock, exhibiting a rather refined form of telekinesis and even managed to bind Qetsiyah and Stefan in their cabin from afar. *Wes is revealed to be a member of the secret society Augustine. *Silas doesn't want Elena around because she looks like Amara. *Bonnie and Jeremy grow even closer. *Amara is the anchor to the Other Side. It is revealed that Qetsiyah did not actually made her mortal and killed her 2000 years ago as she told Stefan, but allowed her to remain immortal and bound the Other Side to Amara's existence. That way, if Silas succeeded in taking the cure, he would be conflicted in destroying the Other Side as it is tied to Amara. This also explains why the Other Side has existed for so long, having been bound to the only other Immortal besides Silas. *Like Silas, the Travellers also wish to destroy the Other Side, which is why they aim to capture a mortal Silas as the cure was believed to be in his blood after feeding off of Katherine. *Amara drains Silas of the cure as she wishes to die herself, making her the third immortal character to become mortal after Katherine and Silas, and the second immortal to become human. *Amara is shown to be consistantly harrassed by entities only she can see. This could mean she is either schizophrenic or that Qetsiyah hexed her prior to entombing her; it could also be because she was the anchor to the other side, so she can exist between them, as she is alive, yet in the promo for the upcoming episode, Bonnie, a ghost, is seen physicaly interacting with her. *Katherine getting her blood drained won't come without consequences. Once she's finally back to her sassy self again, it won't be long before she realizes that there's a major side effect — which will begin, or should we say fall out? — this week. As for Silas' return thanks to Katherine's blood, his dream of finally dying will come with an unexpected hiccup. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Supernatural-Spoilers-1073036.aspx *Katherine believes she is dying by having grey hair and her tooth falling out and turns to Dr. Maxfield for help. *Qetsiyah reveals to Stefan that she took his memories so that he wouldn't feel guilt or pain. She then brings those memories back centering on his father's death, convincing Damon to become a vampire, meeting Elena and then being sent into the quarry in the safe by Silas and reminds Stefan that it was her that saved him and not those he was hoping. *Katherine meets Wes and Aaron in this episode. *Elena describes her relationship with Damon to Qetsiyah. This may explain why she loves Damon and is with him. *Elena is tricked by Qetsiyah who makes her believe that she and Stefan are sleeping with each other. *Elena believes Stefan hates her, but Stefan reveals that he doesn't and wounds Qetsiyah, allowing Elena and himself to escape, she then mentions how it was his instinct to save her mentioning there is still a part of the old Stefan in him. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Amara in the present day. **She was last seen in Original Sin during the flashback scenes. *Freeman was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Rudy was mentioned by Silas. He was killed in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *This is the first episode since Season 2 to have Caroline and Katherine interacting. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 1988 song by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Promo "Handle with Care" (HD)|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Canadian Promo - Handle with Care HD|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Handle with Care Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x06 Webclip 2 - Handle with Care|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Damon and Elena cuddle on the couch ('Handle With Care,' 5x06)|Damon and Elena cuddle up on the lounge, just before Silas walked in. Pictures Handle with Care (3).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Kathelean5x06.jpg Caroline5x06.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine TVD 5x06.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline TVD 5x06.jpg|Caroline Caroline 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon TVD 5x06.jpg|Damon Damon 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas TVD 5x06.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes TVD 5x06.jpg|Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara TVD 5x06.jpg|Amara Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x06.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Stefan 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Delena TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Dianne TVD 5x06.jpg|Dianne Dianne 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah and Stefan TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah and Stefan Aaron TVD 5x06.jpg|Aaron Aaron 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x06.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Bonnie 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Caroline Caroline 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x06.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 14 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Katherine 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Qetsiyah 11 TVD 5x06.jpg|Qetsiyah Silas 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Silas Silas 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x06.jpg|Wes Tumblr mvxbeaLcCz1qd1kvjo1 500.gif Tumblr mvxaqaokV21qik2bvo2 r1 500.gif Amara506.jpg Dje.gif De14324.gif BYifWI0CcAALFpD.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5